When Push Comes to Pull
by Ethically Unequal
Summary: It all started with an incident at the beach. Now, Riku is ignoring Sora and everyone wants to know why. Yaoi AU
1. It all started with a kiss

**Title:** When Push Comes to Pull

**Summary: **It all started with an incident at the beach. Now, Riku is ignoring Sora and everyone wants to know why. Yaoi AU

**Warning: **Yaoi, yuri, and heteros, oh my!

**Pairings:** Mainly RikSor with not-so-subtle hints of others

**Disclaimer: **I do own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Nomura and Square Enix do.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic so I apologize for any stupidity and/or cheesiness it may consist. If you are still willing to go on, enjoy!

---Tis a Break---

The gang decided to spend the last day of their spring break at the beach. The group consisted of Roxas, Riku, Sora, Naminé, Kairi, and Axel. The others were either on vacation or too busy studying (at least that's what Demyx and Zexion said, but everyone knew that Demyx is practically allergic to books).

Each person was assigned to bring something. Axel and Roxas brought the DicManold's. Naminé provided the old cliché checkered blanket. Kairi made cupcakes and Riku had the Kewl-Aid. What was Sora suppose to have brought? He forgot.

"Sora! I told you this morning that we're going to the beach? How could you have forgotten within 15 minutes?" Kairi scolded.

"Yeah, gosh Sora!" Axel mocked. "You were supposed to bring the beach ball. Whatever shall we do?" He made an overdramatic flick of his wrist and placed against his forehead. "The sun rises to the north! And there's beach-balliet." A hand made a swift movement and popped the back of his head. He let out a surprised yelp and turned to the attacker with puppy dog eyes. "Oh Roxas! How could you betray me like that?"

"Idiot," Roxas mumbled. "Just shut up and finish eating. I want to go exploring."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Axel saluted and munched into a DicNugget.

With everyone occupied with their food, Sora decided to take a sneak-peek at his silver haired friend. With everyone in such a close proximity, it was hard to barely catch a glimpse without seeming to be a bit of a creeper. But just a little sneak-peek kept him satisfied. It always did.

"I still don't understand how you two got together," Riku said. "You guys are pretty much complete opposites." With Sora deep in thought, Riku reached over and snatched the rest of Sora's food. It wasn't like he was going to miss it.

"I don't know how we got together either. He just kept showing up at my door," Roxas replied.

"And you always left the door open." Axel grinned. His grin grew wider. "Besides, it's the same thing with you and Sora."

Riku, who was in the middle of eating, choked as the food lodged in his wind pipe. He coughed hoarsely. Sora quickly staggered up and patted his back. Riku eventually stopped choking and hacking. What became of the cheeseburger? No one really wanted to know.

But of course, Axel cracked up. "That's some way to die. Can you imagine it? 'Here we are today to mourn over the loss of our dear Riku. He choked to death on Sora's Big Dic.'" Kairi busted laughing along with Axel while Naminé politely giggled into her hand. Roxas held an amused smirk. Sora was too humiliated to respond.

Riku wasn't so much in a good mood. He muttered a "Whatever" and walked off. The others didn't chase after him. There was no need. He would come back. He always did.

The same question stood among the members of their group.

'_But why?_'

---I totally made a sexual innuendo in reference to cheeseburgers---

A few awkward silences later, the group dispersed and did their own thing. Roxas and Axel adventured off down the beach. Kairi and Naminé took this time to sunbathe. Riku was still missing after the 'Axel-being-stupid' incident as Roxas lovingly called. Sora sat in the same spot.

He studied his friends. Most people thought of him as hyperactive, naïve kid with the shortest attention on all of Destiny Islands. While that was partially the truth, he also reflected on everyone and everything. He knew his friends and their quirks; what makes them who they are.

He knew why Axel and Roxas even considered liking each other. Though their differences outweigh their similarities, it's the opposition that makes _them_ work. Axel saw the world as his playground; his life as an endless recess. But that drove him to be reckless and apathetic towards the future. On the other hand, Roxas viewed everyone as a misanthrope; common human companionships deemed worthless. Roxas was cold and vindictive. In a way, they complete each other. Axel brought Roxas's spirit up and showed him that the world isn't so harsh whilst Roxas kept Axel down-to-earth and proved that the philosophy 'all fun and no work' isn't in sync in the real world. They save each other time and time again without realizing it.

"Kairi and Naminé" was a bit more complicated. When they first met, they formed a rivalry. Apparently, they both wore the same outfit to Rikku's Back-to-School Dooms Day party. They didn't speak so much of a word to each other but a mutual competition started. They fought over everything. They opposed each other during the class presidential race. They argued over things like best movie, art versus academics, the importance of chewing gum, and of course, what brand of tampons. How they actually got together was weirder. Naminé was in an abusive relationship and one day, her boyfriend tried to go further (in a classroom no less). Kairi found them before it was too late and kicked the boyfriend's ass. Then, Kairi and Naminé had some girly connection and became friends. Their friendship eventually turned into romance.

Sora sighed, almost wistfully. He wished for a _**certain**_ friendship to turn into something more. When he first found out his infatuation with Riku, he dismissed it as raging hormones. He realized the hard way that hormones have no role in fantasies, especially those established at night. He ended up buying three new sets of sheets just to keep up with the almost nightly 'routine'. After a month or so of midnight activities, Sora confided to Kairi and asked her for advice. He explained all of his feelings, how it started, but didn't mention the fantasies (he was too embarrassed anyhow). She gave a dreamy sigh and gave a two-hour monologue about love. He somehow managed to be attentive and hang on her every word. After their touchy-feely bonding moment, he departed knowing that his feelings were sincere and that a good friend stayed and supported him. He appreciated Kairi's friendship more so than before.

He turned his attention over to where Axel and Roxas ran off to. It looked as though Axel said something stupid or perverted (probably both) as Roxas shoved him into the water. Axel, who was afraid of water, flailed violently in the four inch deep shoreline. Roxas made the movement of pointing and laughing at Axel's stupidity. He couldn't see it but Sora knew that Axel smirked triumphantly. It was very rare to get a laugh from the stoic blonde.

Axel rose and tackled the unsuspecting boy. They laid there for a moment before Axel leaned down. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

Sora cringed in envy and stood up. He had to get away; anywhere but here and watch _them_. A yearning heart can only take so much.

He stomped off and headed towards the heart of the island. Though he was a good twenty yards away, the laughter managed to ring in his ears. He cursed the island for being too small. '_It's not the island's fault. What did it ever do to me?_' he thought. He decided that he would go back once he cooled off. He worked himself up for nothing.

He puzzled over his drastic chance in personality. The train of thought ended as Sora heard a frustrated shout. It came from his left.

He trudged up the sand hill in search for the source. He came across Riku, who sat on a miniature cliff with his legs hanging over the edge. His fingers entangled in his silver hair. He was upset. An upset Riku was dangerous territory.

"Uh, Riku?" Sora started. Riku made a movement of turning around. "Are you okay?"

Riku glared. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His tone sounded harsh and Sora took a timid step back.

Sora stuttered. "Well, you were g-gone for a while and I wondered if you were okay." It was not the complete truth but a white lie can work more wonders than the truth.

Riku's face contorted in self-disgust. "Sorry, Sora. I thought a little too much and made myself mad. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I mean, if I choked on something and Axel kept pestering, I'd be mad too." A memory dawned on him. "One time, Kairi and I got in a contest to see who could suck their lifesaver the fastest. I ended up choking on the stupid thing. I almost choked to death on a **lifesaver**. That's an irony in itself!" Sora laughed at his own joke. Riku lightly chuckled to himself.

"I don't think you can choke to death on something that small. That's like suffocating on air."

"Fish can suffocate on air. And no, I'm not a fish!" Sora noted that Riku quirked an eyebrow and smugly smirked. "Besides, I can only choke on small things. I can stick larger things in my mouth no prob."

Riku's smirk grew larger. "Oh really? How large?" Mock-seductiveness was evident in his voice.

"Well, about…" Sora paused. He may be slow but he caught on to _that_. "Ew. You made an Axel-joke." He bunny hopped in place to relieve his discomfort. He still wasn't used to sexual innuendos outspokenly. Everyone thinks of sexual jokes but most tend not to outwardly say them.

Riku laughed wholeheartedly. "You were asking for it." He used a higher pitch tone, "'I can stick larger things in my mouth. Look at me. I'm jailbait!'"

Sora gaped in shock. "Jailbait? I'm not jailbait." Sora quickly added, "And I don't sound like that." Sora turned his back against Riku in anger. He wasn't really angry but Riku doesn't need to know that.

"Oh come on, Sora! You can't be mad." When he didn't respond, Riku got an idea.

He silently stood up and got into a hunting stance. He crept towards his unsuspecting prey. When he was in close range, he leaped to strike. He tackled his brunet friend. Not only did Sora receive new bruises, he got also a mouthful of sand. Why did his head hurt?

"Riku," he whined. "Get off, you're heavy."

"Am not!" Riku sat up and straddled Sora's back.

"Are too, fatty."

"Am not."

"Hey Riku, since you are too busy raping Sora, we're going to go wait in the boat." Roxas's voice reached the teens' ears.

They turned their attention forward to see a smirking Axel, the two girls giggling, and a 'surprisingly' straight face Roxas.

Riku hastily pushed himself off of Sora. The others' looks became more amused. Riku sent a glare and the other teens took their amusement back to the docks where their boat laid.

"That's the second comment I heard about that," Riku mumbled. He turned to face a standing Sora who clutched to the right side of his forehead. With a furrowed brow, Riku reached out and pull Sora's hand away. Riku cringed at the sight.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"A light scrape and some bruising. Nothing too bad," he replied. '_But how?_' He searched the ground for anything that would do any kind of damage. '_There_.' A rock lay nestled in the sand.

Sora followed Riku's stare and saw the small rock as well. "Stupid rock." Sora marched over and picked up the foul beast. He arched his back and threw the rock over the cliff. He held a satisfied grin when he heard a tiny splash. "Ha! Sora is victorious once again!" Sora's own shout intensified his headache. He hissed and cradled his forehead.

Riku frowned. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"A little," Sora said rather meekly.

"Let me see it again." Riku pried the hand away. The bruise had a nasty purple hue to it. The scrape left red markings in the purple. It somehow reminded him of a waffle.

However, waffles had nothing to do with what Riku did next. He leaned forward, almost instinctively, and placed his lips against Sora's forehead. When realization hit Riku, he stiffened and noticed that Sora did the same. He slowly pulled away; scared.

Riku looked down and met Sora's eyes. He swallowed painfully. "Sorry." He turned and headed towards the docks.

A stupefied Sora stood in the same place. '_Did he just…_' He felt constriction in his heart. He had a taste of what he wanted and he craved for more.

---Now, I want some waffles---

**Author's Note: **There were a lot more sexual joke than I had intended. Most came up while I was writing and I could resist adding them. Anywho, I'm rather ashamed at this ending. It was rushed. But I loved how Sora's character played out. I don't know why though.  
Chapter 2 will be coming soon.

Drop a review and let me know what you think.

In case you were confused, DicManold's is a parody of McDonald's. DicNuggets McNuggets; Big Dic Big Mac.


	2. Pure Fashion Teenage Angst

**Warning:** Mentions of yaoi, yuri, and hetero. Also, some swearing.

**Pairings: **Focuses on RikSor but other pairings are hinted

**Disclaimer: **I do own Kingdom Hearts. Not even the videogames. D:

**Author's Note:** Oh my goat! I got such wonderful reviews. I love you all!  
Blah. Sorry for taking so long. School has taken over my life. There's more of my rant in the Author's Note at the end. ANYWAYS,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it!

Three cheers for Chapter 2!

---Angst Ahoy!---

The boat ride was a silent one. Since Riku and Axel were the strongest out of the group, they paddled back to one of the bigger islands. They returned to the boat to the boat lending docks and jumped on the next ferry home. During the entire transition, they barely uttered a word. Anyone who made a small peep was glared down by Riku. It was one thing to be in a bad mood, but to take everyone down with you? That's going too far.

The group now stood on top floor of the ferry. The girls sat against the stairwell, whispering in hushed tones. Sora and Roxas sat on the floor and played a card game of war (it was one of the few cards games that didn't require any talking). Riku leaned forward on bar railings while Axel was not too far off with his back leaning against the railings. Axel's foot tapped impatiently. The silence got on his nerves.

"Axel, quit tapping your foot," Riku ordered. "It's annoying."

Axel turned towards him angrily. "Well I'm so fucking sorry, _Princess_." Riku turned to glare back at him. Axel continued, "What's stuck up your ass for far that's making you act like this? This was supposed to be fun. And you're ruining it with your superiority complex you recently developed. Whatever it is, get over it. It's pissing me off."

Riku turned his attention back to the ocean. He refused to answer.

The others felt appalled. For once, Axel was right. This trip was supposed to be fun and Riku ruined it. No one knew not what Riku's problem was and none dared to ask. Sora had some idea.

Roxas looked at Riku and then at Axel. Axel clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white. He was upset and Roxas felt it as his duty to help his boyfriend. He cleared his throat. "Hey Axel, how about you and I head down to the food compartment? The ferry won't arrive anytime soon and I'm a bit hungry." When Axel looked at Roxas, Roxas shivered. The anger in those green eyes made even Roxas unconformable. He shook it off and stood up. He took a few steps before extending a hand. "Shall we?"

Axel glanced at the hand and took it with his own. "Sure," he muttered. They headed towards the stairwell as their fingers interlaced. Roxas made eye contact with Naminé and nodded his head. She nodded back.

"I'm going to go eat too," Naminé announced once the boys made their way down the staircases. She abruptly stood up. "Want to come with me?" She asked Kairi. Kairi simply nodded. Naminé extended a hand and pulled Kairi to her feet. They intertwined arms and started for the staircase. "Want to come with us, Sora?"

Sora perked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah, in a minute. I have to pick up all these cards."

"Do you want us to wait?"

"Nah, you go on ahead. I'll be down once I'm done."

"Okay, if you say so." Naminé felt uneasy leaving Sora alone with Riku. She couldn't put on finger on it, but one of them did or said something to the other and caused all this unnecessary tension. Yet, she wanted not to butt into their problems, at least not for now. She went down to the food compartment and mentioned nothing. It would only cause more problems.

After the girls left, Sora reached out to pick up the cards. '_Roxas could have at least helped me. Jerk._' He sighed. He glanced over at Riku. He noticed that his attention was still towards the ocean. It seemed as though Riku always found other things more interesting than those around him. "So," Sora began.

"Don't you dare," Riku said in a harsh tone. "Don't you fucking dare."

Sora felt a mixture of fear and shock. Riku was still upset. Sora swore he had male PMS. "What?" He said unintelligently.

"What happened at the beach…" Riku twisted his head and glared at the poor brunet. "Don't tell anyone. I don't care how much you want to, don't." Riku gazed back forward.

Sora nodded numbly although he knew Riku couldn't see him. He quickly collected the cards and tucked them in their case. He stood up hurriedly as he slipped the cards in his pocket. He stammered, "Riku I-" Sora's confidence deterred when the glare was back on him. He managed to say in a bold voice, "I thought you were better than this." He pivoted and walked to the stairwell.

After a few moments of the brunet's exit, Riku sighed shakily. He fell onto his knees. Sobs racked through him and tears stained down his face. '_I messed up this time._'

---Time Skip! Whee---

People thought of Sora as a hyperactive, naïve brunet that laughed at anything and everything. They thought the boy never felt sadness or anger. That he never have been hurt. And that was mostly true…until his best friend started to ignore him.

It started as little things like cancelled get-togethers and unreturned phone calls. Sora assumed that Riku was busy. But the little things gradually turned into bigger things. Riku avoided him in school and when Sora asked about it, he received a cold shoulder.

Sora still went on. He flashed practiced smiles. He laughed like he rehearsed it. He acted as if nothing was wrong.

However, the façade cracked bit by bit. Having his best friend pushing him away like this, it hurts. And it was over something stupid. Then one day, Sora broke down.

---1 1/2 Months Later---

(Summer's Sweet Smell Surfaces)

Sora rested his head against his locker. He let an exaggerated sigh much to the annoyance of his locker buddy.

"Come on, Sora. Buck up!" Rikku tried to cheer the boy up. Heck, everyone tried to cheer him up, but none has prevailed.

Without moving from his position, he muttered, "Riku still won't talk to me."

Rikku's heart went out to him. Having someone you held so close to alienate you like this. It happened so suddenly too. It used to be so rare to find one without the other outside of class. But now, it was a daily occurrence. She shook the thoughts away. "Hey, how about after school, we all go out for seasalt ice cream? How does that sound?"

Sora turned his head and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Minus Riku?" He mentally cringed at his hopeful tone.

She grinned widely. "That's the spirit! Who needs plain old Riku when you can have the smarter, beautifuller, better Rikku?"

"Hey smarter one, 'beautifuller' isn't a word," a voice boomed down the hall. Sora stood up and glanced down the hall. A mop of red hair bounced amongst the crowd of students. The jumping wasn't really required as Axel is a lot taller than most of the student body.

"How could he have heard you from here?" Sora was slightly bewildered. Over the racket of teenagers and screams from the girls bathroom because Tidus dared Wakka to cross-dress, Axel managed to hear her from a good ten feet away.

"Because he has Dumbo," she mumbled before shouting. "Hey Axel! Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Since when have you been inclined to honor privacy?"

"Around the same time you cared about honor, you pedo-leech!"

"Roxas is still legal!" SLAP! "Roxas! Why must you be so abusive?"

Sora decided to take this as his cue to leave. He finished cramming books and papers into his backpack. He tiptoed away while he zipped up the backpack. He slipped past Rikku, who was yelling something about handcuffs and ice cubes. Sora **really** did not want to know what was on the perverted blonde's mind.

He managed to escape undetected as made his way down different corridors. His first class was in the farthest classroom from his locker. As he descended in the murky depths of school, the crowds began to thin. Soon, he was the only one in the hallway.

Sora was not afraid of being alone. He had grown used to it. His parents were always away on business trips and his friends had extracurricular activities to worry about. He used to spend most of that time talking on the phone with Riku. But of course, his only escape from the loneliness left him.

What he was afraid of, however, was the thoughts loneliness brought. Thoughts full of sorrow, anger, hatred, and of love.

Just the mention of love pulled on his heart strings. He loved his parents. He loved all his friends. He loved Riku. But he wanted that friendship to grow into something deeper. Maybe into that kind of love where you know that this is the person you would want to spend the rest of your life with.

But it was a fantasy. A mind game that Sora teased himself with. Wishing, hoping, dreaming that one way or another, he would end up with someone he could consider his special someone. He imagined how they got together, the first times, everything. '_But it is not real. That stuff is what it is: fiction._' He would remind himself. '_Keep dreams as they were meant to be. Just dreams. Nothing more and nothing less._' '_There are no such things called soul mates._' '_What if everyone had a special someone just meant for them? And those undeserving never get the chance to meet theirs? And if they did, they can never be together?_' All these thought transpired in Sora's cranium at one point or another. Most ended on a depressing note.

Sora felt a tear cascaded down his cheek. It was too much for the heartbroken. He wanted to hide away. No one can see him crying. Not a single bathroom in sight. And there was probably going to be someone in there anyway.

He glanced around in blurred vision. He spotted an abandoned janitor's closet. He noted that the door was slightly ajar. He walked hurriedly to his desired destination. Once he was got there, he jerked the door open and slammed it behind him. He figured he could miss a few minutes of Pre-Calc with Dr. Merlin. He did not figure, however, that the door would lock behind him.

---Dad! Sora won't come out the closet!---

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Chapter two done! I'm so proud. I thought I would never get the chance to post this. X3 There is so angst in this, the humor killed itself. It will be a lot happier later. I hate making Sora cry. Heck, I hate making any character cry. But it needs to be done, for I AM BEOWULF. Yes, I saw the movie. And also read the book for English beforehand. I must say, the movie makes Beowulf a douche. But I'm a total Wiglaf-fangirl now. I squealed every time he screened.

I'll probably post Chapter 3 in two weeks or so. Christmas break is coming up and teachers are throwing quizzes and tests everywhere. In the next two weeks, I have three quizzes, and four tests. I only have five classes. WTF D: And a project and two labs. The only reason I was able to post this now was because school was cancelled 'cause of ice.

Stay tuned for another exciting episode of "I've Already Forgotten the Title". Rawr.


End file.
